sandsohfandomcom-20200213-history
Holy Coven
This nation is now entirely apart of the Saiyu Empire. Basic Information Government Type: Militaristic Faction Location: 8,000 light-years northwest of the Solarian Empire Region Size: 3,576 light-years Demographics: 100% Xaxi Economics: Imports resources like metal, food, and fuel. Exports technology, light weapons, and goods. Citizen Denomination: Xaxians Currency: Units Religion: They have a strong belief in celestial beings (gods). They believe that these Celestials created life in the universe. History Founding: 2,300 years ago Brief History: They were founded under the leadership of the one called the Traveler. It was believed that originally the government was made to bring peace to the galaxy and to spread their religion to all of the non-believers. They believed the galaxy belonged to them. Once they achieved the technology to explore space, they began to learn of new things. They discovered that their current ground forces were not big enough to protect them from invasion. Paranoia began to grow. The Xaxi started to build warships to build an armada to protect themselves and their expansion. One armada was not enough in their eyes. They had to have more ships. They began to strip rich planets of their resources and built up fleets more and more until they felt safe enough to stop building in massive amounts. At that point, the expansion began. They began to colonize new worlds, build new cities, and grow more powerful. They grew so much that the expansion suddenly stopped. There were not enough people to expand any further without causing issues to the economy. And so they stopped the expansion and began to focus on themselves. In that territory, there were many other races but they were viewed as lesser people. They were enslaved and used as labor. The economy boomed. But with this massive expansion, their forces were spread thin. And so they began to build even more ships, using the slaves to speed up the process. Their power grew until it was immeasurable. All the slaves were transferred to one star system and discarded as if their lives didn't matter. They were put onto a new planet without any resources or help from the Coven. At one point, the slaves managed to gain their freedom through an uprising, but it was too late. The war began to change, especially with this new enemy coming forth. The former slaves that were fighting the Coven had no idea of the enemy they had behind them. The slaves on the world were being slaughtered while many others were fighting on the front against the Coven Armada. While the fighting raged on for months, an enemy made its way into the system without any side knowing. The slaves were, in a way, freed by the government before the war began. The fighting eventually made its way to the system where the former slaves were supposedly living. The rebel fleet had fled without warning even though they were winning a battle against a Coven fleet. The fleet arrived only to find that it was a graveyard of rebel ships. There were no survivors. It seemed that all of the ships were destroyed without a single hint of mercy. Covering them was a strange blue residue from a weapon none of them could recognize. Three large fleets arrived and when teams were sent to the ground, what was found was almost unspeakable. The cities were still there, but the people were completely gone without a trace. The teams were attacked and so was the fleet. The teams didn’t know what it was they were fighting. The Coven fleets were facing black enemy ships that looked similar to coffins. All of the ships had a similar design but varying in sizes. What had caught the Coven fleet off guard was the fact that this enemy charged into the fleets without regard for their own lives. It became known as the Hive since the misshapen armies were often seen on the surfaces of the planets being invaded. Within weeks, 30 light-years worth of star systems had been lost. Within months, over a quarter of the Holy Coven had been taken over. Within a year, the Hive had taken half of the Xaxian territory. At that point, they had managed to stop advances. The Coven made new weaponry to stop the Hive. But at that point, the front lines were almost 700 light-years long. Their air force had taken a huge hit but they built more ships at a faster rate in desperation. In fact, they had more ships now than when the Hive invasion had begun. Major Historical Events: 2,300 years ago: The Holy Coven was founded underneath the rule of the the Traveler. 2000 years ago: The First Great Expansion began. 1,800 years ago: The Royal Armada was founded and had began with 5,000 ships. 1,500 years ago: Paranoia built up. More ships wee put on the line. 1,400 years ago: Massive baby boom brought the population to another expansion. 1,200 years ago: An unknown enemy engaged the Royal Armada. Only 100 ships survived the engagement. The enemy was known as the Dom’Kavosh. 1,150 years ago: Dom’Kavosh ships were spotted again. The Armada was agreed to be increased in size to 60,000 ships over the course of the next 100 years. 1,050 years ago: The Armada finished building and was sent to the front against the Hive. 800 years ago: The Hive makes a sudden push at the front with a surprise armada and almost makes it to the Xaxi homeworld. 799 years ago: The Mass Defense Act was put into place. 10,000 defense platforms and stations were commissioned for building over the next 500 years. 250 years ago: Anti-biological weapons were put to use to reclaim Xaxian territory taken by the Hive armada. The operation was named "Nova's Light". 200 years ago: The front was pushed back to its original place before the Armada. 150 years ago: The Grand Armada was commissioned. Its purpose was to be a defensive armada with several fleets as support to the main armada. 100 years ago: The Armada was completed. 20 years ago: A new, young leader was elected to lead the war. 10 years ago: Planet Genesis was founded. Its purpose was to serve as a large military base of operations for the front lines. It was the most secure planet in the territory besides Xaxi Prime. Several defense platforms and stations were set up there. It was declared a shield world for refugees fleeing the war-ravaged front. 8 years ago: Two more planets were being used as forward supply and stronghold points near the front. 5 years ago: The leader establishes a new organization. Their objective is to find other governments and give them proper warning about the Fallen. It is currently unknown how large the Fallen territory is. 1 year ago: The directive given for the new organization is to report any governments that have possible negotiation opportunities. The Omega Supreme Ship is built and sent to the front lines. The Ambassador-class Ship, the “Golden Beacon” is built. 6 months ago: The leader promises the people to personally negotiate with other governments on possibly gaining military support against the rising threat of the Hive. They end up becoming a part of the Saiyu Empire. See More Saiyu Empire Category:Nations